


Любовница старшего брата

by Hikigaeru



Category: Felix Yusupov - Fandom, Historical RPF, Nikolas Ryabushinskiy, Nikolas Yusupov, Political RPF - Russian 20th c.
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Crossdressing, Historical, M/M, POV First Person, Russian Empire
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikigaeru/pseuds/Hikigaeru
Summary: Очередное пикантное приключение Феликса в женском обличье, на сей раз с двумя Николаями - миллионером Рябушинским и собственным старшим братцем.Кинк - кроссдрессинг.





	Любовница старшего брата

На исходе лета, проведя с матушкой в Архангельском недели полторы и прилежно отыграв роли благопримерных сыновей, я и Николай вернулись в Москву.

Выехать в Петербург намечено было дня через три, и я, поразмыслив, решил употребить оставшееся время для того, чтоб разобрать один из тех старинных резных ларей, что с незапамятных времен стояли в подвальной кладовой.  
В детстве мне запрещали туда заглядывать, теперь же я, пользуясь отсутствием родителей и своим правом молодого хозяина, намеревался в полной мере утолить любопытство.

У Николая же были свои планы, несколько иного свойства. Предложив мне сопровождать его на скачках (в дамском, разумеется, обличии) и получив отказ, он уехал, дома не ночевал и объявился вновь лишь следующим вечером.

Я как раз заканчивал осматривать содержимое сундука. Было оно, надо сказать, прелюбопытным. Нашел я несколько ветхих грамот, подписанных самим Петром Великим, пару свитков времен Михаила Федоровича, отрезы все еще великолепной парчи, впечатляющих размеров серебряное блюдо, сосуд с филигранными узорами и в довершении всего – тяжелый браслет в виде дракона с вставками изумрудов, несомненно, восточной работы и необычайно искусно выполненный.

Я всегда питал слабость к подобным вещицам, а потому, налюбовавшись вдоволь игрою самоцветов, решил, что в затхлой кладовой браслету не место. Оказался он мне в самую пору.

– Говорят, его носил Федька Басманов, – услыхал я за спиною насмешливый голос брата.

Николай стоял на пороге кладовой, и лицо его, освещенное лишь скудным светом керосиновой лампы, выглядело в тот момент несколько пугающе, я бы даже сказал, демонически. Чувствовалось в нем какое-то хищное напряженное нетерпение, словно у готового к прыжку зверя, ноздри раздувались, лихорадочно блестели глаза.

– Ну, говори уже, говори, – поторопил я. – Я же вижу, что ты зашел сюда вовсе не затем, чтобы рассказать мне поучительную историю о Грозном царе.

– Видишь ли, – усмехнулся Николай, – дело в том, что я проиграл тебя в карты.

 

Сумасбродства старшему братцу моему хватало с избытком. Если бы я взялся записать все те рискованные затеи, что рождались в его бедовой голове и ничтоже сумнящеся претворялись в жизнь, то, верно, это заняло бы немало места. Потому, с легкостью преодолев первое изумление, я, сгорая от любопытства, решительно потребовал от Николая подробностей.

Узнал я, что после ипподрома, продув на бегах тысячу, уступил он уговорам приятелей и отправился к «Яру» заливать проигрыш, а оттуда, уже сильно навеселе, к кому-то на квартиру, где кутеж продолжился; там свел знакомство с Николашей Рябушинским, которого за глаза звали попросту «Рябчиком», и затеял с ним играть в винт. На кон поставили любовниц. Увы, фортуна опять изменила брату – он проиграл и теперь, согласно принятому условию, должен был нынче вечером предоставить Рябушинскому в распоряжение свою даму.

– Так подсунь под него ту танцульку из Большого. Как там ее? Верочка?.. Леночка?.. Вряд ли твой Рябчик будет в восторге, получив вместо женщины меня, – я нервически хохотнул.

– Ну, нет, так неинтересно. К тому же он где-то видел тебя в дамском со мной и описал весьма узнаваемо.

– Он настолько слеп, что не в состоянии будет отличить пенис от вагины? По-моему, ты еще не протрезвел, раз несешь такую чушь, – фыркнул я. – Разве что я ему «Илиаду» буду всю ночь читать.

– Это вряд ли, – с кривой усмешкой Николай беспокойно крутил найденный мной браслет. – Но и подставлять ему зад вовсе не требуется.

– Так что же мне надо будет делать? – я изобразил недоумение.

– Вот только не строй из себя целку, дорогуша, тебе не идет это... Руки, рот, – указательным пальцем Николай прошелся по моим губам. – Рябчика это вполне устроит, мы уже обговорили...

По хрипловатым ноткам голоса, шальному блеску глаз, учащенному дыханью заметно было, что он возбужден. Вслед за ним и я ощутил волнующую дрожь предвкушения – сердце заторопилось, застучала в висках кровь, вспыхнули щеки.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что в случае разоблачения мы оба будем скандализированы? – мне пришлось приложить некоторое усилие, чтобы голос звучал ровно.

– Скандалы тебе на пользу, ты от них только хорошеешь, – заметил брат, нетерпеливо раскачиваясь на каблуках, и властно потянул меня за руку. – Так что, пойдем одеваться?

 

Собираясь в Москву, я предусмотрительно захватил с собою все необходимое для перевоплощения: несколько платьев разных фасонов, уйму шляпок и париков, премилое кружевное белье, шелковые чулочки, удобный корсет и в довершении всего – матушкины брильянты.

Взволнованный грядущей авантюрой, я растерянно перебирал платья и никак не мог решить, какое же из них выбрать. Хотя играть роль кокотки мне было не впервой, на сей раз предстояло дело посложнее – не просто строить глазки и обжиматься с кавалерами, а вступить в близость, сохранив при этом полную иллюзию того, что я – дама.

Мысль о том, что через какие-нибудь пару часов некий незнакомый мне мужчина будет обнимать и целовать меня, искренно принимая за любовницу Николая, необычайно будоражила. Скоро я уже и думать ни о чем другом не мог, в волнении покусывая губы и бестолково мечась по спальне.

Пришлось брату взять все на себя и принять самое деятельное участие в необходимых приготовлениях. Он не только посоветовал выбрать серо-стального цвета платье с изящным кружевом, но и помог мне затянуть корсет и закрепить накладной бюст. Кокетливые панталончики с атласными лентами и перламутровыми пуговичками, чулки и подвязки, туфли – образ мой приобретал все более совершенный вид, оставалось лишь «нарисовать мордочку», как говаривала Поленька, да добавить несколько капелек «Персидской сирени» (отчего-то простенькие эти брокаровские духи пришлись мне по вкусу).

Когда Николай взял меня под руку и подвел, наконец, к огромному зеркалу, обнаружилось, что юный взбалмошный граф Сумароков-Эльстон исчез. Вместо него из зеркальной глубины глядела на меня чрезвычайно привлекательная и, несомненно, порочная молодая дама полусвета. Насмешливо и многообещающе улыбались ее чувственные темно-вишневые губы, вызывающе смотрели из-под длинных ресниц густо подведенные глаза, горели пятна румянца на щеках.

Подумалось мне, что в этой самой, быть может, горнице несколько столетий назад точно также рядился в женское царев любимец Федька Басманов, сбираясь на пир, надевал узорчатый летник да душегрею, богато расшитую каменьями, унизывал кольцами персты, румянил уста сахарные, чернил соболиные брови...

Не раз и не два уже развлекался я подобным образом, но неизменно волшебная эта метаморфоза производила на меня сильнейшее впечатление: очарованный незнакомой зазеркальной кокоткой и вожделеющий ее, одновременно осознавал я, что она – это и есть я, мое alter ego, некая скрытая обычно часть моей личности, наконец-то выпущенная на свободу и с торжеством явленная миру. Я оставался Феликсом – и в то же время был этим существом, красивым и инфернальным, опасным и притягательным, точно суккуб, и тело мое реагировало на эту двойственность весьма определенным образом: захлестывала жаркая волна, прерывалось дыхание, отзывалась сладострастным томлением плоть.

А уж как приятно было в такой момент читать неподдельный восторг в глазах брата и чувствовать на плечах его теплые сильные ладони!

– Сколько возьмешь за ночь, милая? – горячо шепнул он на ухо и вдруг чувствительно шлепнул меня по заду.

– Ах, сударь, что вы себе позволяете! Я честная девица, как вы могли! – возмущенно ответствовал я и не сдержался, фыркнул со смеху.

Вслед за мною расхохотался и Николай. Смеялись мы долго, чуть не до истерики, насилу успокоились и решили выпить за успех нашей авантюры.

Одной бутылки «Клико» мне, однако же, показалось мало, я вошел во вкус и решительно потребовал добавки. В довершении всего Николай, настоящий змей-искуситель, любезно предложил мне пудреницу с порошком, аргументируя тем, что ненакокаиненных шлюх не бывает. Да, с таким блестящим доводом я не мог не согласиться!

Совсем не удивительно, что к тому моменту, когда пришло время ехать, я был уже сильно не в себе и хохотал как безумный. Почти не помню, как я садился в мотор, кажется, меня в четыре руки заталкивали на заднее сидение Николай с шофером Семеном. К счастью, путь до Петровского парка был не близкий, и пока «Мерседес» наш колесил по московским улочкам, распугивая зазевавшихся прохожих громкими гудками клаксона, я успел немного проветриться на свежем воздухе.

 

О новой вилле Рябушинского я кое-что слышал, теперь же имел возможность воочию убедиться в том, что восторженные рассказчики вовсе не преувеличивали. Красный «Даймлер» у парадного подъезда, вычурный мраморный саркофаг, увенчанный фигурою бронзового быка, диковинные цветы и пальмы в саду, по дорожкам которого гордо расхаживали, распустив великолепные хвосты, павлины и сновали золотистые фазаны, леопард на цепи вместо сторожевого пса – все здесь служило наглядным отраженьем эксцентричных вкусов хозяина, и, должен признаться, я, наследник многомиллионного состояния, превосходившего императорское, позавидовал этому купчику. Вот уж кто воистину умел жить на широкую ногу! Я тут же дал себе обещанье, что, закончив гимназию, непременно поселюсь отдельно и устрою все по своему разумению, а еще обязательно заведу себе красный автомобиль. Право, сколь же наивными были мои мечтания!

В просторном холле встретил нас гостеприимный хозяин. Был Рябушинский высок и широкоплеч, как былинный добрый молодец, весел и порывист, с приятным лицом и красивыми холеными руками. На левом мизинце успел я заметить необычная печатка – с циркулем, угольником и латинской буквой «G» в середине.

Скоро мы уже пили в гостиной мозельвейн, принесенный обряженным в греческий хитон слугою. Полные восхищения жаркие взгляды Рябчика волновали меня необычайно. Воодушевленный, я потребовал гитару и исполнил «Очи черные», а потом еще несколько любимых романсов, сорвав восторженные аплодисменты.

Как-то само собою вышло, что оказался я у Рябчика на коленях – пьяный, разгоряченный, и от поцелуев резво перешли мы к ласкам менее пристойным. И тут уж, как ни хотелось мне безудержно предаться страсти, приходилось все же не терять головы и следить за тем, чтоб пылкий кавалер мой не переступал незримой границы.

– Душенька, милая... Позвольте... – сбивчиво шептал он, поглаживая мне коленки и тиская фальшивую грудь, в то время как мои пальцы играли с его напряженной горячей плотью, обильно истекающей соком.

– Нет-нет, прошу вас... – пищал я, не позволяя жадным рукам Рябушинского забраться выше, туда, где под кружевом кокетливых панталончиков он мог легко нащупать нечто твердое и пульсирующее, совсем дамам не свойственное.

Осознанье того, что этот большой и сильный мужчина находится всецело в моей власти, распаляло необычайно.

– Пожалуйста, милая... Возьми его весь, возьми... – бормотал он скороговоркой и беспомощно вскрикивал, запрокидывая голову, когда мой язык дразняще облизывал головку.

Растеряв остатки самообладания, я одновременно принялся потихоньку двигать бедрами, чтобы от трения получить хоть какое-то облегчение.

Вскорости оказались мы оба пугающе близко к краю. Уже в полушаге от падения в пропасть, наткнулся я затуманенным взором на брата. Отчего-то полагал я, что он вышел в другую залу, но нет – Николай был здесь, с нами, яростно ласкал себя, бесстыдно приспустив брюки, и устремленный на меня взгляд его был так обжигающе горяч, так полон животной страсти и желания обладать, что я не выдержал и забился в припадке наслаждения.

 

– Какая же ты блядь... – с восхищеньем шептал Николай, пока мы по ночному городу мчались домой, в Харитоньевский.

Я, помнится, пьяно улыбался, борясь со сном. В помятом платье и липких от семени панталонах, с размазанной помадой на исцелованных, припухших губах и потекшей краской на ресницах, я чувствовал себя именно так, и было это, вероятно, одним из самых острых ощущений в моей жизни.


End file.
